Commander Lexa of the twelve clans
by xchristmasghostx
Summary: admiration for my favourite character ever!


Tribute to Lexa Commander of the twelve clans!

For those of you that don't know and I cant imagine there's many, Lexa is a character from the show the 100 and commander to the twelve clans spreading over the wild grounds of America ninety seven years after a neclear war. The show contains violence, drama, romance, action, mystery, everything a good show needs but none more important a qaulity of the show than the strength it strives on. For me I feel this most through Lexa's character, a courageous lonely but and I know people would disagree with me admirable young woman who lives to fight and die for the people shes been charged to protect. I get that some people might think that its just a telivision show so who the hell cares, my only reply would be have you seen it?

Alycia Debnam Carey excels at her performance as Lexa. She brings her character to life in every episode and is a huge credit to the show. Not to mention her possible love affair with lead actress Eliza Taylor's character Clarke Griffin has some of us hooked, am I right?

Lexa is someone in my opinion who has lived a very harsh life without any real love, nurture or safety. Picked from a young girl and trained to fight and die for her people, hounded by danger and fear Lexa has walked down this path as commander alone. Now before I go on further, I have seen alot of slander towards this amazing character and thought I would add my opinion into the mix:

Lexa's betrayal towards Clarke at Mount Weather - Okay guys am not to sure why people hate her for that. I definitely feel bad for Clarke and for the people on the ark that were left behind but really what did you want her to do. Do you remember the scene in the last episode of season two when Bellamy told Monty and Jasper to get him with the army of grounders at the cages and then later when he goes down they're not there. Then you had the other scene with Dante and his son Cage when he realised he had messed up badly and he asked his father to fix it. Well that's how he fixed it, Dante knew that they could not win against both armies with their defences down so like any manipulative desperate leader he wrangled up the prisoners and sent Emerson out with the deal to the commander. Leave now or we will kill all your people weather we die or not. That's also why the young adults from the ark were captured and shackled to a wall. Clarke did the same thing to the hundreds of people in Mount Weather in order to save her people. There were innocent defenceless children, families who had been against the horrific acts that their leaders had commited, innocents caught in the cross fire between three peoples plagued by a desperation to protect with an insatiable hunger to survive. How is that any different from what Lexa did? You could see it in her eyes when she walked away from Clarke at the mountain. She felt pain and remorse on a humain level that shows compassion but like Clarke she will do anything to protect her people as is her duty. She stayed true to her beliefs over a opportunity that could have gave her a chance at love or even friendship, an end to the lonely road she is destined for as commander. That is what is admirable to me! Lexa could have been selfish and sacrificed her people in the mountain to impress Clarke, also sacrificing more of her warriors and neighbours because that's what Clarke wanted or at least what she thought she needed. She never lied about who she was either. This isn't about ships for me and I really couldn't care about that because being honest it doesn't define what the characters are, I do however care about who they are and what will they bring to the story. What is another story if not another world?

The missile attack at Tondc - Lexa had a very small amount of time to react to this. I cant say I'd definitely would have made the same decision but I cant say I wouldn't have either, we know one thing Clarke did. She had every opportunity to alert everyone or at least Octavia but as Lexa said to her,

"This is our only option and you know it. You could've warned everyone out there but you didn't."

The only thing that falls from Clarke's mouth is silence. They both realised that in order to save the many you must sacrifice a few. If they hadn't many more innocents would have died and how many would you have perish before someone decides enough. Hard choices must be made when your a leader and at times are needed. Views to this story shouldn't be all about ships, take in the story by understanding the whole concept of what your watching. So if you hate Lexa, wouldn't you hate everyone else to because they've all near enough made horrific choices.

Finns death - Where do I even begin, he killed innocent people/children and their families are who wanted revenge not Lexa, wouldn't you? Would you honestly think its fine he's young and in love because I know I wouldn't have? Lexa hesitated when Clarke said please but as Lincoln said if she didn't she would have been killed and then there would be no peace between them. She had no choice and ultimately made the right one that would avoid futher bloodshed at that moment in time.

We all know right from wrong, the people who understand it over the people who have never known it are far worse because they know better. Jason Rothenburg is like any writer god of his own creation. He will know every character inside out, his story will have its own vision and like Commander Lexa I am sure he'll stay true to it otherwise whats the point!

I cant help feel something towards Lexa's character, I just understand. To be repeatedly kicked down and never stop getting back up, to continue to forget what you need and who you are in order to lead the people that depend on you. Of course that's admrable and it dalm well deserves respect!

It reminds me of people all over the world who struggle, victims of life's cruel brutality in some form or another. Weather it be through loss, pain, anger or loneliness it affects lots of us all over the world. For those that have been touched by any of these things you'll know what its like to be broken, damaged and I think worst of all that it scars you for life. The people that spend their entire lives fighting just to survive who have never had a someone to care for them, who have had no option but to fight emotionally or physically. Some abandoned or lost as children thrown into a chaotic world. I am sure we've all heard of examples of all different scenarios and some will know through personal experience. Since when didn't that deserve compassion and understanding because those people tend to be the ones forgotten throughout time, history repeats its self and time moves on. The one thing every person wants to have is something some will never truely understand.

Lexa may be a fictional character but her story tells exactly that. She has never been shown real love trained to be killer from a child. Burdened by a duty she gave her life to by placing her own needs aside. The one time she did allow herself to be loved and to love it was snatched away cruelly as a weapon. I am glad their is characters like Lexa out there. Anyone can claim to have strength but very few manage to capture it into their very souls. Alycia Debnam Carey's role as Lexa reminds me of guardians, beings sworn to protect and guide us. It might sound silly but that's just what I imagine.

There are other strong characters on the show but I have found self righteousness prominent throughout the seasons with certain people which annoys me greatly but then again I just don't like people with a silver spoon wedged up their dooda! People who think that they as superiors with hero complexes (bad combo) have a right to judge and condemn but are not to be so themselves. That there pain and scars are far worse than anyone else's, I call that being dramatic. We are all equal in life and no one has a right to claim otherwise. Overall The 100 is a great show and I recommend people watch it.

Lexa is where I found inspiration from the show, an irraplaceable character in a harsh story, filled with danger, survival and death. I had been going through a hard time the last year where really I fell apart badly. Normally I write because I find it soothing, but I couldnt find the insperation within myself. After connecting so strongly to the show I've found my passion for writing again that to be honest I thought was gone so thank you! When you write you feel, see, hear and connect to everything you create. A little like dissapearing into your mind forgetting about all around you. You are that other world.

Its been a pleasure watching the show and most importantly long live Commander Lexa! A true survivor, a hero in her own way. Well done to Jason Rothenburg who created the television series, and to all the other writers of the show. Please don't comment if you don't like, we are all entitled to our own opinions and this is mine. This is dedicated to a character/creation that I admire and respect whole heartedly. Thanks and Merry Christmas.


End file.
